There is an image reading apparatus includes: a reading unit that reads an image; an interface unit to which an external memory can be removably connected; and a data recording unit that records data corresponding to the image read by the reading unit on the external memory connected to the interface unit. In this type of image reading apparatus, an image can be read by the reading unit, and data corresponding to the image can be recorded on the external memory connected to the interface unit. Additionally, JP-A-2005-0103867 discloses an image reading apparatus that requires an operator to input a password when image formation is again performed according to data recorded on the external memory.
However, if once data corresponding to images, such as images of a confidential document, are recorded on a portable external memory, such as a USB memory, incase where the portable external memory is leaked out, there is a fear that the data will be decoded in some manner even though the data are protected by a password as described above.
A possible measure is to require an operator to input a password so that only an authorized person can record data corresponding to images on an external memory when the data are recorded thereon. However, the operator who knows the password can record the data on as many external memories as he likes. In this case, there arises a fear that a great flood of external memories storing data corresponding to the images will be produced, and these external memories cannot be fully managed so as not to leak out the data thereof.